Lessons Learned in Love
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Ash and friends travel back to pallet and Misty and Ash end up in a situation. A little bit of Lemon. Read. Reveiw. My first fic. I think it's good.


"Are we gonna be there soon?" I asked Brock. We were heading back to my hometown Pallet for Thanksgiving. I wanted to continue my training through the holidays but mom insisted I come home and have a home cooked meal . I love food so how could I resist? So now me,Misty and Brock were on our way to Pallet. There was a path in the woods and we could see my hometown now. I started to run to my house and Misty and Brock were close behind. This is how I always come home. I always run. I knocked on the door to my house and mom let me and my friends in. She started hugging me and Misty (she thinks we'll end up married someday, you know). "I missed you so much, It's so great for you to be home",she said. I loved being home as much as she loved having me home. Once me, Misty, and Brock were settled. My mom said something about going shopping so she could make Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow. Brock decided to go with her, so that left me and Mist alone. "So, what do you wanna do?"She asked me. "I dunno lets just talk." My mom told me girls like to talk. I kinda laughed at that thought. Misty caught me. "Is something funny?" She asked. I nodded. "My mom says girls like to talk." I started laughing. "Ash, girls like to talk about their feelings, not mindless drool like guys." It was silent for a moment. "My mom thinks we'll be married someday." Why did I say that?She looked surprised. "That sounds nice . " "WHAT?!" I didn't think she'd say that! I thought she would whack me with her mallet or something! "I mean us both being married ." She just kinda sounded out of it. "But to each other" I asked. She nodded. "You would make a good husband, your strong, and dependable, and your actually kinda cute." More silence. Then I stared at her for about a good five minutes. "Do you wanna know what I think about you?" She looked kinda scared before I said, "Your honest, and bold, you don't care what anyone else cares about you which is totally cool, and I think your beautiful. " She blushed and so did I. then what I did next was brand new to me. It was something I'd never done before. I didn't even know I could do this with misty. But I leaned over and kissed her. At first it was weird, but then it was .wow. I kissed her harder and she opened her mouth. Then we were making out for a while before she stopped. She took my hand and we stood up. "Ash, I want more can we go to your bedroom?" I nodded. When went to my bedroom. She laid on my bed and I laid on top of her. I was kissing her over and over. She slid her shirt over her head and I unclipped her bra. Beautiful . Then My shirt. Pretty soon we totally naked. Then I started to go down. Until I was licking her clit. She moaned in pleasure. I went back up. "Ash, please .." I started out slowly because it looked like it was hurting her. But then I think she was enjoying it because she was moaning and saying my name. When it was over I looked at her. "I love you." I cannot believe I just had sex, Misty!We heard my mom and Brock come home and hurried to get dressed. "Ash,I love you to." Then we went downstairs. Thanksgiving dinner was the best homecooked meal I have had in a while. I didn't wanna leave the next day. "Ash" my My mom said to me that night. "Please stay for Christmas. I talked to Professor Oak and I know there's not another league for a while. There will be contests here. Please?" After talking with Brock and Misty I couldn't say yes fast enough. And guess what? To celebrate that night me and Misty did it again. But in the shower.

2 MONTHS LATER.

"Ash", Misty asked me. "Can I talk to you, in private..?""Okay" When Brock went to help my mom in the garden she handed me a stick and said "Look at it." I looked at it. It was a pregnancy test. And the scary part was it had a plus sign on it. Positive. "Oh, shit. Is it mine?" She slapped me across the face. "Of course it's yours, you're the only guy I had sex with. Ever!" I sat down at the table beside her. "Mist, how?" She didn't answer but instead she asked me to stay. "Please stay Ash. I'm keeping it." Keeping it? Abortion-Cruel, Adoption-not. How could she do this to me? Wait, this is my fault to, and I love her. "Don't worry babe,I'm not going anywhere." I hugged her close. The next few days were pretty much hell for me then Misty came up to me. "It's time." I looked at her. "Time? For what?" She looked at me with a serious expression on her face. "To tell your mom,and Brock, and my sisters, and Professor Oak. " I don't want to do this Mist, I can't." She took my hand. "I understand how you feel but it has to be done, I can't hide this baby bump much longer." True. "I already asked them all to meet us tonight. My sisters are here to. Ash we can do this. We have to. " Dammit. Well, we've already come this far.

THAT NIGHT.

"So Why are we here?" Brock asked me. "Just wait a second. Pretty soon everyone was there. Professor Oak was last to arrive. "Please sit down on the couch. " Mist said formally. I started to sweat and my mom noticed. "Ashy are you okay." I nodded. "Take it away Mist." Me? Why only me?"I thought about it then I said. "You're the one who's pregnant." Oh, that's not how it was supposed to come was staring at either me or Misty. "Ash, what? Brock asked. "Misty is Pregnant. I'm the dad." My mom looked at me then Misty, she hugged Misty. "Okay, well are you guys okay. Brock joined in, "Yeah you look terrible. Professor Oak nodded. "I'm okay I'm taking responsibility. " Misty nodded. "Your keeping it?" My mom asked. "Yeah is it okay?" " It's not up to me. I would be proud of you for taking responsibility, but I am disappointed in both of you." "I understand mom." Misty nodded. "Me to. I know it's not okay, and we should have been careful. After a few more awkward words we went home. "Ash, Misty can sleep in your room if you want." She always suprises me like that. "Great mom, thanks."

4 MONTHS LATER.

Misty. Six months pregnant. I know it's mean but I think she's fat and moody. "Ash." Misty called me. "Can you get me another ice cream sandwhich. I've been doing a lot of fetching for her lately. "I can't wait for this baby to come out." After she finished her sandwich. We decided to go for a walk. "Have you decided how you'll finish your training?" I have actually been thinking about this a lot lately. "I don't know. But I do know one thing. This baby come first. Not me, not you. I will do whatever I can to be there for be there for you. Even if it means postponing my Master plan." I looked at Misty who was crying. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "That was the sweetest thing you've said since I've been pregnant. It makes me think you really love me." "Because I really love you. I do." We kissed. Then music started playing.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash and misty sighed. "I don't have Pikachu with me. So just go." They were surprised by his reaction. "Some, attitude twerp and whats with you gain weight much?" James said towards them. Then Jessie interrupted. "She's not fat James, that's a baby bump. Look at the way it's shaped." James looked closer. "Your right! Who's the dad?" "Do you even have to ask?" Said Jessie. They looked at Ash. Burst out laughing. And Ash and Misty Ran away. "That was terrible, Misty said. "I'm sorry. The next day my mom had decided to schedule an Ultrasound. To find out the sex of the baby. She had scheduled it with a family friend. . When we walked into the office Dr. Tayler greeted us. "Hi Misty, Ash. Are you nervous." Misty smiled"Yes." I kinda mumbled yes. "It's always scary the first time, and with you two being so young. I'm just going to make sure everything is okay down there." He asked Misty to lay down on the table. She did and she lifted her shirt. I stood up and gave him a warning look. "I have to to do the procedure. I'm not trying get her in bed or seduce her I'm just doing my job." "You better be." I said. He laughed. He put some stuff on her belly. It was like a gel. Then he started the Ultrasound. "Congratulations." He paused. "A girl." Misty smiled. "He patted her stomach. I shot him another look. I want to be the only one to touch her. When we left the office and went home my mom wanted to know the sex. She squealed when she found out it was a girl. What is it with chicks and girls? A baby girl.

2 MONTHS LATER.

It's 9 months into the pregnancy and Misty decided she wanted a baby shower. Dawn, May, Paul, Kenny, Gary, Mom, Brock, Professor Oak, Daisy, Violet, Lily were all gathered round. I felt weird. Having everone there with Misty the size of a fucking pinata ready to burst because of him. "Misty open my present first." Said Dawn. Misty opened it. She got us a baby blanket for the crib we got. "Thanks, I love it." She hugged Dawn. "I actually knitted it. " Another hug. May got her a dozen outfits. "I know your having a girl. Pink!!" Misty thanked her and gave her a hug. My mom got her a huge present. ""I think you'll need it." Then handed her the keys to a brand new SUV. "Oh, Wow thanks Ms. Ketchum." She got baby booties from Violet, stuffed animals from Lily, and Perfume from Daisy. Paul got her an awesome pokeball specialized to catch water pokemon. Kenny got her A cute little picture frame that said Baby girl. "It's for when you have the baby." Gary got her a pillow with Ash on it. "Oh thanks Gary." She smiled. "Ash helped. " Professor Oak got her a toaster. "I couldn't really think of a good gift so I got a traditional one. " Everyone laughed. My turn. I pulled out my gift and knelt down on one knee beside Misty."Oh Ash..?" I nodded. "Misty Waterflower, Will you Marry me?" She pulled me up and kissed me a million times in front of everyone. "Yes! Yes! A million times Yes!" She, and the other girls started screaming and jumping up and down. Then "Ow, that didn't feel good." I looked at her. "You okay." She smiled. "Yeah. Oh maybe not." What's going on?"Ms. Ketchum?" My mom went to look at Misty. "Yeah I'm pretty sure your water broke." Everyone looked at Misty. "Okay stay calm and lets get you to the hospital. Ash do you wanna come?" I looked around. "You should go. "Brock said. I agreed. When we left and were in the car Misty started having contractions. "Breath Mist, My mom said. She screamed. "Mist!" "She's fine Ash" My mom told me. I calmed down. We finally got to the hospital. Misty was put on a stretcher and brought back to the delivery room. "Are you the dad?" The docter asked. I nodded. "You can come back. I looked at my mom. "Go Ash. She needs you there. " "Okay." I went back and when I saw her she looked terrible. "Ash. " She sounded releived. "The baby is coming, I see a head." Misty screamed again." I held her hand. "Push Misty, Push!" The doctor said. Misty screamed and the Doctor smiled. "Congratulations. A beautiful baby girl." He handed her to Misty. "Oh, thank you." The docter smiled and left us alone. "So what should we name her?" She asked. "I don't know. I really like Nina. "She thought about it for a moment. "Nina it is." Everyone started coming to see Nina. Then it was over. The visits. Except for later that night there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Jessie, James and Meowth were there. "Can we see her?" Jessie asked. "How did you know?" "Brock blurted it out." I let them in. "Fine." Misty was almost asleep. "Misty Team Rockets here." That woke her up. "I don't want them holding her." "Fine " Jessie said. "Wow she sure is a precious thing." James nodded. "What's her name?" "Nina." Meowth touched her. "Smooth as a baby's bottom." They stayed a couple more minutes then left. "Misty," I said " I love you. I love Nina." " Me to."

1 YEAR LATER.

With Brock as my best man he was standing beside me and Misty and my mom were walking down the aisle. Jessie and James were in the back row. Yeah they talked us into letting them come. It's the best day of my life. My wedding day. Nina is stumbling down the aisle throwing flower petals everywhere. Misty, my mom and Nina take their places. The preacher starts to talk. "Do you Ash Ketchum take Misty Waterflower to have and to hold in sickness and in death till death do you part?" "Yea." Misty kicked me. everyone laughed. "I mean I do." Do you Misty Waterflower- "I do" She interrupted. "Okay" said the Preacher. "I now pronounce you man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." I kissed Misty. The honeymoon was great. We made sure she was on birth control though. When we got back Nina ran up to us and told us she missed us. She said, "Daddy, next time I go."

10 YEARS LATER.

"Ready to go Ash?" Misty said. Nina was starting her Pokemon Journey and I decided to finish mine. I just know I'm going to be a Pokemon master someday and thinking back I realize my dreams haven't changed. I am ready to finish what I started. Me, Misty and Nina.

THE END. 


End file.
